fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 54
'Sky Maiden '(天空の巫女 Tenkū no Miko) is the 54th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on November 15, 2010. With the kidnapping of Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon Slayer and the only one who can heal the poisoned Erza Scarlet, the defeated Light Team picks themselves up and regroups in order to save Wendy who is desired to be used by Brain to heal a certain man by the name of Jellal Fernandes. Synopsis The Light Team is defeated by Oración Seis. Brain, the Master of Oración Seis, is delighted to see Wendy Marvell in such an unlikely place, so he uses his magic to capture her. With Wendy as his prisoner, he unleashes his an attack on the rest of the team, but Jura Neekis arrives and intercepts it with his Earth Magic. Light Team is safe as well as the previously knocked-out Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki and Jura, but the Dark Guild has disappeared and their bomber ship has been destroyed. Their morals are down, but Ichiya, using his Perfume Magic, refreshes everyone. Natsu Dragneel runs off to find Happy, but he is stopped by Carla who directs everyone’s attention to Erza Scarlet. Her bite mark has been filled with poison which is slowly spreading throughout her body. Feeling helpless, she asks for someone to amputate her arm. However, Gray Fullbuster wishes for another way to solve the problem and so Carla answers his prayer. Wendy is a healer who uses the Lost Magic of Healing: Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. With the new information available, the team regroups and decides on their new mission: Save Wendy! Deep into the Worth Woodsea, there is a place which is used by the Oración Seis as their base of operations. The Dark Guild arrives and Brain orders Wendy to heal someone. The members of the group do not understand, at first, Brain’s plan, but after he mentions Nirvana, everybody does. Brain, preparing for the worst, sends Hoteye, Cobra and Angel to look for Nirvana, while Racer is sent to get the unknown person. Happy demands to know what Nirvana is, and brain answers, with “Magic that switches Light and Darkness”. Meanwhile, the allied forces split up. Lucy Heartfilia and Hibiki Laytis are left behind to guard Erza. Hibiki decided to, because he can easily assist the others in their path through his Magic, Archive. Lucy, on the other hand, is not confident in her skills, but Hibiki, being a gentleman, compliments her. The next group is one composed of Gray, Natsu and Carla. She tells Natsu that Wendy went on this mission to look for him, because, as it turns out, Grandeeney, the Sky Dragon and Wendy's adoptive mother, disappeared the same day as Igneel. While looking for Wendy and Happy, they runs into a patch of dark woods, near which, the Dark Guild Naked Mummy stands. They declare war and Natsu and Gray gladly accept, much to Carla’s frustration. Elsewhere, Jura, Lyon Vastia and Sherry Blendi meet with the Red Hood Guild while Ren Akatsuki and Eve Thylm are ambushed by Dark Unicorn. Ichiya, now separated, stands alone against a dark guild. Racer returns with a coffin in his hands. He thinks the transportation took to much time, but Brain commends him. He releases the chains of the coffin, revealing that inside lays none other than Jellal Fernandes. Wendy has an odd response to this sight, and Brain reminds her that he is Jellal, the man who saved her life. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *None Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * * * * * Spells used * * * *Healing Perfume Weapons used * Trivia * In the manga, the coffin Jellal was in was shaped like a cross. However in the anime, the coffin was in a T shape. This is likely done to avoid religious beliefs and so it doesn't look too much like a crucifix. * In the manga, Jellal was nearly naked in the coffin. In the anime, he has a tight shirt on. Navigation Category:Episodes